


Forget

by simplysalty



Category: Akira - All Media Types, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysalty/pseuds/simplysalty
Summary: Things all happen so fast, but once it slows down, one can't help but forget.





	Forget

Shigeo would recall the days he'd spent with his brother, Ritsu, and his best friend, Hayakawa.

That's nearly all he ever thought about while he was locked away in the metal capsule. It's all he could think about, after all.

The days he'd spent with them, in middle school. The days before they had decided to lock him away.

Who were they?

Shigeo couldn't really remember. Not off the top of his head, anyway. Everything was slowly fading from his mind - his memory, that is. Shigeo couldn't even remember how old he was or his birthday. What did his brother's face look like? Why did he always feel like laughing when he thought about Hayakawa's hair? What color was it, even?

Shigeo couldn't remember a variety of things.

What he could still vividly remember were his name, his power, and the basics of the language he thought in. Everything else was a blur.

Why did the word "Japan" come to mind whenever he mentioned home? Maybe that was where he lived. From whatever flashed in his mind, it wasn't as cold as he was while in his little cocoon of ice.

He felt lonely here, almost abandoned, wallowing in the complete and utter silence. Every once in a while, Shigeo would vaguely recall maybe ten other people with powers just like him. But, as with almost everyone else, he couldn't remember their names or faces.

And he was well aware of that; soon enough, all of his memories would fade away, shreds of his identity slipping through his fingers as he desperately tried to grab for them. His efforts would be in vain, and he would be left with nothing.

And that was what he was; nothing. Nothing, yet everything.

As he slowly lost who he was, slivers falling into the cold cavern that surrounded him, he would only be able to exist. He would forget how to think, how to breathe, how to live.

He would be left with nothing, but that nothing would be his world. His primitive world, constructed of nothingness, would be the only thing he had.

The only thing he would know, would be that he was existing.

And that would be all he knew, until someone pulled him out from that state of unconsciousness and bring him into the light of day once more, and watch as all of it hit him again.


End file.
